dora_la_exploradorafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dora y Diego en la era de los dinosaurios
"Dora y Diego en la era de los dinosaurios" (en inglés: Dora and Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs) es el episodio n°9 de la octava temporada. Se estrenó por primera vez el 25 de noviembre de 2013 en Estados Unidos y tardó casi 1 año en llegar a Latinoamérica, ya que se emitió en el bloque de Nick Jr. dentro de la barra programática de Nickelodeon el 14 de noviembre de 2014. Esta fue la segunda vez de Dora, la exploradora y su primo, Diego de estar un episodio de Nickelodeon de viajar por el tiempo para conocer a los dinosaurios, el segundo grabado en el 2005, junto con el capítulo Dino Bebé de la tercera temporada fue El gran rescate de dinosaurio de Diego. El episodio N° 167 de Dora, la exploradora entre el crossover de la serie y su spin-off, Go, Diego, Go! fue grabado el 26 de noviembre de 2012 con motivos del cumpleaños del Bebé Jaguar a los 14 años de edad y anunciado el 15 de marzo de 2013, y recibió 4.497.149 espectadores en su fecha de estreno. Trama Dora y Diego viajan de regreso a los tiempos prehistóricos y se van en una aventura dinosaurio. Volvemos al México prehispánico. En una de las culturas más cercanas de la historia de ese país anterior a la conquista y colonización española del año, Dora y Diego llegan de regreso a los tiempos prehistóricos a través de la máquina del tiempo. Antes de que llegaran los españoles, se repartía el territorio entre más de un centenar de pueblos, muchos de ellos ya extintos. Así que Dora le pide ayuda a Mapa para llegar a la montaña a rescatar al Bebé Jaguar, primero una vez que van tomando fotos en todo el camino, llegan al río, y conocen a la dinosaurio, Argentina, quien se paseará con ellos hasta llegar a la orilla del otro lado y al dirigirse a la montaña Dino, vienen a rescatan al Bebé Jaguar y cuando vuelven a casa a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, el primo de Dora, Diego les enseña a toda su familia y amigos, las fotos de los dinosaurios que tomaron una vez que viajaron al pasado, regresando a la era de los dinosaurios. Luego de esto, Diego y su hermana mayor, Alicia les dan las rebanadas de pastel a cada uno de sus compañeros y al final del episodio, Dora le explica a su familia que los brazos de dinosaurios parecen alas para volar y también lo que en realidad sucedió cuando vinieron a rescatar al Bebé Jaguar. Historia El imperio azteca se fundó el 26 de julio de 1325, y después de cumplir 196 años de su fundación, llegó a su fin el 13 de agosto de 1521 cuando los españoles derrotaron la resistencia mexica en Tenochtitlán en alianza con los tlaxcaltecas y totonacas, entre otros pueblos indígenas. Curiosidades El 23 de junio de 2013 TV Azteca y su repetidora en Nopaltepec, Estado de México fimaron una alianza estratégica para producir, grabar el episodio 13 de agosto por motivos del 492 aniversario de la desaparición del Imperio azteca y se colocó a la cabeza de las listas de recaudación en la semana de su estreno con alrededor de un millón de espectadores. En el municipio de San Nicolás de los Ranchos en el estado mexicano de Puebla, donde se grabó el mismo día, 53.000 espectadores fueron suficientes para asegurarse el primer puesto para volver en el tiempo al México prehispánico, mientras que en Ecatzingo, Estado de México (Fecha de grabación: 14 de agosto de 2013), se colocó igualmente a la cabeza con 131.000 espectadores. Hasta la fecha (13 de agosto) el presidente, Ricardo Salinas Pliego y el director de las televisoras, Ricardo Vázquez han grabado el episodio en muchas partes de la República Mexicana. 'Nota: '''El día que se filmó este episodio en Ecatzingo, Estado de México fue el cumpleaños de Dora. En la escena en la que Dora y su primo, Diego viajaron a la era de los dinosaurios, mis amigos televidentes y yo decidimos grabar la escena en la que ellos subieron al volcán Popocatépetl para salvar a su amigo, Bebé Jaguar y traerlo de vuelta a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños. El volcán Popocatépetl dispara grandes cantidades de humo no sólo a través de las poblaciones del Estado de México y el estado de Morelos donde se encuentran los municipios de Ecatzingo y Tetela del Volcán, sino también de la del estado mexicano de Puebla donde se llega hasta el este con los municipios de Tochimilco y Atzitzihuacán y causa más problemas, ya que destruye todo. Sus capas se van volando, mientras tanto, el pequeño Quetzalcoátl se las trae a Dora y Diego y ella piensa que al volver a casa, tenemos que sacudirlas. Ella y su primo, Diego y el Fiesta Trío nos llevan a mí y al director de Azteca 13 y Azteca Novelas, Alberto Santini Lara y también al de Azteca 7, Rodrigo Fernández a la fiesta del Bebé Jaguar donde pidió su deseo de cumpleaños al desaparecer. El 27 de noviembre de 2012, se grabó este episodio entre las ciudades de Zitlaltepec, Tlaxcala, Amecameca, Estado de México y San Jerónimo Tecuanipan, Puebla, respectivamente. A las 6:00 pm del día martes 27 de noviembre de 2012, regresamos a su fiesta de cumpleaños para ver a sus amigos, Botas, Isa, la iguana, Benny, el toro y Tico, la ardilla y también a su hermana mayor, Alicia, quienes nos muestran las fotos de los dinosaurios que tomamos después de regresar al México prehispánico. El presidente de la televisora mexicana, TV Azteca, Ricardo Salinas Pliego les explicó a Dora, la exploradora y a sus familiares y amigos y también a los televidentes de Azteca 7, Azteca 13 y Azteca Internacional lo que en realidad sucedió. Después del cumpleaños del Bebé Jaguar celebrado el 27 de noviembre, el elenco de la serie y el equipo de grabaciones de la serie secuela de Nickelodeon, Go, Diego, Go! siguieron dos procedimientos distintos para iniciar su grabación. El primero es el episodio El gran rescate de dinosaurio de Diego de Go, Diego, Go!, el cual comenzó a emitirse a través de la barra programática de Nick Jr. a partir de las 10:30 de la mañana (Tiempo del Centro) por el canal 162 del servicio básico digital de Cablecom en la ciudad de Pachuca, Hidalgo, siendo esta la ciudad donde nació Dora, la exploradora. El capítulo El gran rescate de dinosaurio de Diego es el primer especial de la serie animada de Nickelodeon, Go, Diego, Go!, que se había grabado por primera vez en noviembre de 2005, junto con el episodio Salven a Diego de la cuarta temporada de la serie y tardó 4 meses en anunciar su estreno hasta el día 7 de mayo de 2006. Llegó la hora de partir su pastel de cumpleaños, y empezamos a comernos una de sus grandes cantidades, ya que el primo de Dora, Diego decidió darles los suyos a los presentadores de los programas, Venga la Alegría, Cosas de la Vida y Ventaneando para que comieran, y al final, vemos los recuerdos al viajar a través del tiempo hasta la era de los dinosaurios, y tenemos las escenas de este episodio que acabamos de grabar durante la fiesta de su amigo, Bebé Jaguar. '''Nota 2: '''En la mañana del 26 de agosto de 2013, Dora y su primo, Diego, deciden viajar al municipio de Cohuecán, Puebla y grabar la escena del episodio en la que encontraron a su amigo Bebé Jaguar para volver a su fiesta de cumpleaños con ella y sus amigos. Ellos viajan al pasado y llegan al volcán Popocatépetl para rescatar a su amigo enfrente del municipio de Cohuecán, Puebla. La montaña más alta dispara grandes cantidades de hielo en el oeste de la ciudad donde se encuentra Acteopan y causa más problemas ya que destruye todo. Ellos ven al Quetzalcóatl y Dora y su primo, Diego y su amigo, Bebé Jaguar la recuerdan que al volver a casa y a su fiesta de cumpleaños para estar con sus amigos tienen que sacudir sus capas de viaje. Producción Seis años después del estreno del episodio Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue en Nickelodeon, el creador de Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go!, Chris Gifford dijo en su Twitter que estaba trabajando en ideas para una secuela de ''Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue. El 10 de noviembre de 2012, durante el Upfront 2012-2013 de Nickelodeon, el episodio antes anunciado secuela fue anunciado. El episodio fue filmado en el Popocatepétl, visto desde Amecameca, Estado de México del 26 de noviembre de 2012 al 13 de agosto de 2013, por parte de Nickelodeon y Viacom International. El 3 de noviembre, Viacom y Nickelodeon anunciaron el lanzamiento de "Back in the era of dinosaurs", que incluirá una grabación de "Volvimos a la época de los dinosaurios", que se estrenará, el lunes, 25 de noviembre, a las 10:00 am (ET / PT). El 4 de noviembre, TV Guide anunció oficialmente el estreno del episodio el 25 de noviembre, y lanzó su primer trailer. Sin embargo, el 30 de octubre de 2014 MTV Networks Latinoamérica presentó el estreno del episodio para Noviembre 14 a las 7:00 a.m en Nickelodeon y a las 10:00 a.m en Nick Jr. y el sitio web oficial del episodio en Nickelodeon lanzó un trailer anunciando su fecha de estreno en Latinoamérica. Nickelodeon, dijo vía, Twitter que están transmitiendo el episodio con su fecha de estreno en Latinoamérica el 14 de noviembre a las 7:00 a.m todos modos. Enlaces Externos *Página oficial del episodio n°9 de la octava temporada en Wikipedia Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada